


Escort

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmedale
Genre: Angst, Cute, M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Aaron is a successful business man. Robert is a male escort. What happens when their worlds collide?





	Escort

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me anonymously on Tumblr a while back, and I set myself a challenge to get it done as it was out of my comfort zone.   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Tumblr: @prettyboysugden

Aaron stood in front of his full body mirror, smoothing his grey suit down, turning sideways on to check if he looked presentable. He’d been invited to a industry party, a high class event, and he knew that people would ask questions if he showed up alone. He’d been to so many of them before that it had gotten repetitive, barely walking in the door before someone asked where his plus one was.

“I’m single.” He’d say. “I’ve got nobody to take to events like this.”

They’d sympathise, of course they would. A young, attractive multi-millionaire: single? But they didn’t seem to twig that Aaron didn’t want to introduce anyone to this world. He spent so much time in it, trying to build his own business up from scratch, wanting to get that validation and successful life that he dreamed of having, that he just didn’t have time to meet a new bloke.

Which is why he had called up an escort business, asked for an attractive man, similar age to Aaron’s own, in hope that people would fall for their lie. He was due to be knocking on Aaron’s door any moment, Aaron deciding that they should at least meet up beforehand so that they could sort out their cover story.

What Aaron hadn’t taken into consideration, however, was how attractive the escort would be.

He turned up at Aaron’s door, his shoulder leaning against the frame, black suit perfectly fitted to his body. It wasn’t designer, but at least it was tailored perfectly, and for that, Aaron thanked his lucky stars.

His name was Robert, and he looked amazing.

“So, what’s the plan?” Robert asked, sneaking a look at Aaron’s arse as he bent over to pick up his wallet and keys.

“You’re my boyfriend, we’ve been together for six months and I’ve kept you secret because I didn’t want to mix my business with my personal life.” Aaron spoke, explaining everything to Robert whilst walking around his room.

Robert nodded along, listening carefully to Aaron’s instructions. He needed this money, and hopefully, if he did a convincing enough job tonight, Aaron would hire him for more jobs.

“So, Aaron, how exactly are you single?” Robert had asked the invasive question as Aaron sat in the drivers seat. “I mean, you’re hardly ugly, and you’re successful.”

Aaron pulled out of his drive, beeping the button against the brick wall, allowing the electronic gates to open up in front of them. “Building a business empire takes time and patience. While my friends from back home went out to nightclubs every weekend, I was working on business plans, and signing contracts.” Aaron explained, eyes firmly on the road. “I didn’t have time to go out and meet men, it just wasn’t something that ever interested me- I figured that once I had my business the way I wanted it, I’d get a boyfriend, but I really just haven’t done anything about that.”

“What exactly is your business?” Robert asked, pressing his head against the plush leather head rest, eyes trained on Aaron’s side profile, inwardly not at all complaining about having to spend time with the attractive man.

“I buy and sell classic cars and car parts.” Aaron explained. “I used to work at my uncles garage and we had a few classic cars coming in from time to time and that’s how I got interested in them. So now I have dealers in different places all over the country, a few in Europe, and we basically get hold of the cars, sell them off to different places if the price is right.”

Robert nodded, already sensing that Aaron was going to ask him a question next.

He did.

“How did you get into the escort business then?”

Robert chuckled, knowing that pretty much everyone he met through his job either asked the same question, or wanted to ask it.

“I was nineteen and my dad pretty much abandoned me.” He started, voice trailing off a little bit. “I didn’t have a lot of money, and the money I did have allowed me to be put in a hostel for a couple of nights. Within a couple of weeks I met my first boss and he helped me get off the streets through being an escort. It’s not the best job in the world, but it makes money, and as a nineteen year old that was the most important thing.”

Just as Aaron predicted, the moment he walked into the building with Robert on his arm, they were bombarded with questions. It was the first time for people at the event to see Aaron’s personal life, even if it wasn’t actually real. Robert stayed with Aaron, smiling at and shaking hands with everyone Aaron mingled with, talking both business and pleasure. Aaron knew Robert had experience with this, that much was easy to see. Aaron handed a pint over to Robert, who he had left to speak to Mark, who had only recently come into the industry circle. Robert, attempting to keep up with the lie, kissed Aarons jawline in a way to say ‘thank you’, his nose tickling as it brushed against Aarons beard. Unsurprisingly, Aaron flushed a pale shade of red, not used to this contact at all, but thankfully everyone played it off that Robert just caused Aaron to react that way because it was Robert.

“I cant believe you kept him hidden for six months Aaron!” Marks wife exclaimed, drinking the last of her champagne. “He’s definitely a keeper.”

Aaron chuckled, naturally wrapping his arm around Roberts waist, which even surprised himself. “Definitely.” He responded, pulling Roberts body into his own.

A day later, the money had been transferred into Roberts bank account, more money than he had been expecting. The money Aaron had given Robert was on par with the money he would be expected to earn if they had had sex, which would now mean that Robert would be called in, because, in all the time Robert had been at this firm, he was one of the escorts that didn’t have sex with clients. Especially first time clients.

Robert was right, because less than an hour later, he was being called into the office.

“This money that Mr Dingle transferred to you.” His boss, John, said. “What did you do to get that?”

Robert shrugged, knowing that it’d be difficult to get out of this one. “I just went to his industry party, acted like his boyfriend. I kissed his cheek, and nothing else happened. He was just rich, probably thought that was how much I was owed.”

John tilted back on his chair, intertwining his fingers across his chest. “Anyway, whatever you did yesterday worked. He wants to be a regular client for you now.”

“Really?” Robert asked, genuinely shocked and surprised. He knew that they seemed to work well together, and that people bought into their lie, but he didn’t expect Aaron to want to become a regular client.

John nodded. “Obviously we’ll have to do the normal checks before you both see each other again, and he has shown evidence of being clean. You can do your checks today and we’ll go on from there.”

It was three days. Three whole days since Aaron had asked to become a regular client for Robert. They both had all the relevant checks, just to make sure they were both clean in case anything did end up happening between the two of them. Aaron had asked for Robert to meet him at his work office, knowing full well that people had been talking and the news that Aaron actually had a boyfriend had spread like wildfire. People had been asking Aaron how they had met, a few of the women wanting to see photos of Robert, and Aaron had barely managed to escape the wrath of them when he kept his cards close to his chest. That was the thing about being the boss of his own business. Most people would expect him to be harsh and refuse to speak to his employees, but Aaron believed that that wasn’t the way to run a business. He, from the very start, didn’t treat people in a hierarchal order, he was down to earth and looked after everyone, treating everyone in the exact same way.

Robert walked in, giving his name to the man on the desk, who rang up to Aaron’s office. Robert knew the minute he came into contact with people at the firm that all eyes were on him. It was like they just  _knew_. Aaron had already warned him that people had been gossiping, he had asked John to pass that information on to Robert.

“Never expected to hear from you again.” Robert announced after shutting Aaron’s door.

Aaron stood up from his chair, walking to the front of his desk and leaning against it, arms folded across his body. “Well everyone wanted to meet my boyfriend, so I thought I’d give them the pleasure.” He explained. “But that means that the lie has to keep going on, so I thought I’d become a regular client for the time being.”

“Yeah about that.” Robert started. “You gave me way too much money for what is was! I had my boss on my back think we slept together.”

Aaron smirked, pushing off the desk and walking towards Robert. “Well you are attractive.”

Robert rolled his eyes, all of a sudden become a shy mess, something that just didn’t happen to him. He was confident, sometimes overly so. But not now. Not with Aaron.  He somehow managed to speak. “So how is this happening? Do you just get in touch with John when you need me or?”

“I was thinking more, you give me your number and we can stay in touch through that?” Aaron asked.

Robert nodded, taking his phone out of his jeans pocket and handing it over to Aaron, taking that moment to look at him closely. He was dressed formally, a crisp white shirt tucked into some black suit trousers, his sleeves rolled over slightly, showing off just a little bit of his forearms. Robert appreciated his chest, and knew that Aaron must work out regularly to achieve that. He was gorgeous in Robert’s eyes, and he didn’t like to see his clients in anyway other that just clients, but he couldn’t help it when it came to Aaron.

The next couple of times they met, Aaron had needed Robert for business events. People had become aware that Aaron was going to them more frequently than he needed to, and it was no coincidence at all that he only went to them to spend time with Robert. None at all.

Aaron didn’t seem to care what people were saying about him, he actually encouraged the gossip, because it always made for a conversation when he texted Robert. Which he did a lot.

It was almost as if they had started a relationship up, and it was  _real._

This time they met up, it was completely different. They wouldn’t be around hundreds of business associates, it would be just the two of them, on a date, with Mark and his wife. It was Mark who suggested it, over the phone to Aaron at the beginning of the week. Of course, Aaron agreed. Who wouldn’t? It was a chance to see Robert dressed up in a nice suit again, and to spend more time with him.

That was why he sent Robert off to Aarons favourite tailor. He wanted Robert to have the nicest suit possible. Entirely for Aarons own benefit.

The restaurant was posh enough. Robert could see that as Aaron drove them in front of the grand building, handing the keys to his ’64 Bentley over to the valet.

“Marks texted me and he’s already in there with Kath.” Aaron told Robert as he intertwined their fingers together. They’d never done that before, but it felt natural in that moment.

“So tell me.” Kath started, putting her fork to her plate, looking up at Robert and Aaron, who were sat opposite her and her husband. “When did the two of you meet, exactly?”

Robert decided to take the lead, gently brushing his finger over Aaron’s knuckle, who pulled back in shock slightly before realising that Robert was only doing his job. “Aaron’s best friend managed to drag him on a night out, which isn’t something he would usually go along with, but I’m glad he did. We bumped into each other, I bought him a pint and he was shamelessly flirting with me so we just exchanged numbers and met up for a meal after that.”

Aaron just nodded along, smiling at Robert.

“That’s adorable,” Kath commented. “Isn’t it, darling?”

“It is.” Mark smiled earnestly. “I hope you two are as happy as me and Kath are.”

Aaron smiled, taking the lead and kissing Robert’s hand gently, something else that they had never done. “We are.”

By the time it was time to go home, it was getting onto half eleven at night, the sky a pitch black colour and only the street lights and a few cars illuminated the roads. Aaron drove straight back to his own house, knowing that in reality, he was too tired to drive any further. “You can stay here tonight.” He told Robert. “Unless you have somewhere to be?”

Robert shook his head, getting out of Aaron’s car. “Nope, I’m free now until you need to use me again.”

Neither of them knew exactly how it happened, but it was always inevitable. Aaron had Robert up against the wall, his hands shoved between their two bodies, rubbing against Robert’s crotch as they kissed.

Robert somehow managed to find the strength to push Aaron up the stairs, silently begging Aaron to take him to his bedroom. Which he did, thankfully.

The roles were reversed as Aaron led on his bed, the quilt instantly being messed up as he shrugged his trousers off, Robert stood at the foot of the bed doing the exact same. “You okay with this?” Aaron asked breathily as Robert climbed over him, making quick work of unbuttoning his shirt.

“Yeah.” Robert responded, his voice deep with lust. “You?”

Aaron didn’t vocally respond, he pressed his lips to Robert and helped Robert into a state of undress, so both of them were equally as naked as the other.

The next morning, Aaron woke up with Robert wrapped around his body, legs intertwined under the covers. He looked at his bedroom floor, eyes squinting ever so slightly because of how bright it was in his room. All he could see was his and Robert’s clothes scattered over the floor, boxers hanging halfway off the bedpost.

He got up slowly, in an attempt to not wake Robert up, who looked like he was sleeping soundly, a relaxed look on his face, making him look younger. Aaron wished he could stay in bed with him all day, but there was a nagging part of him that knew it would never work. He couldn’t have a relationship with an escort. It would ruin his reputation if it got out. So instead, he quietly picked up his clothes, grabbed something new to wear to work, and left £150 on the bedside table for Robert when he eventually surfaced.

**ur a prick**

**i honestly thought i meant something to u**

**obviously not**

Just a few of the many messages that Robert had left for Aaron over the course of the day.

Aaron inwardly groaned, dropping his head onto his desk.

“What’s up smiler?” Josh asked, popping his head around the corner at the sound.

Aaron looked up, tears welling in his eyes as he realised he’d fucked up.

“Oh that’s a bad look.” Josh so fantastically pointed out. “Break up?”

Aaron didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded.  _It was almost a break up, right_? It certainly felt like one.

“Mate, just go home, or go and see him if it can be solved.” Josh advised. “You were great together, and we can run this place whilst you’re gone.”

So Aaron did just that. He rang Robert up, left a missed call asking him to meet Aaron at the coffee place around the corner from Aaron’s, and all he could do was hope and pray that it wasn’t too late.

Fourty-five minutes. A whole three quarters of an hour Aaron was sat there, staring into space as he drank the last of his outrageously priced coffee. It was another five minutes before he decided that Robert wasn’t coming, and so he handed his mug over to a waiter and walked out onto the cold street, wind blowing in his face.

“Not nice is it?” A voice shouted from over the road. “Being left?”

“Rob.” Aaron breathed out, the nickname something he hadn’t called Robert before, but in that moment, it just worked.

Aaron stepped closer, walking across the road so they could actually speak rather than shout. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m so sorry for everything.”

Robert’s eyes didn’t leave the floor, his hands balled up into fists in his jacket pockets. “You shouldn’t have left me like that. You wanted to have sex just as much as I did.”

“I know I did. And I’m sorry for leaving you, I didn’t want to hurt you. I guess I didn’t want to hurt myself either.” He said honestly. “Remember that time we spoke about me not having a boyfriend?”

Aaron waited for Robert to nod before carrying on.

“I told you how I’d have feelings for people, but then push them away because I got scared. Well that’s what happened with us.” Aaron said. “I fell hard for you, but pushed you away bec-“

“Because of my job yeah, I get it.” Robert practically spat, getting ready to walk away, only to be dragged back by Aaron.

“Yes okay, because of your job.” Aaron said. “But also the fact that I’ve never had a boyfriend, never been in love and that thought terrifies me.”

Robert licked his dry lips before he spoke. “I would’ve stopped for you. Gone into a proper job, if me and you actually settled down.”

“And we still can.” Aaron responded seriously. “I want you. I reckon I have done since that first day.”

Robert’s arms wrapped around Aaron’s waist, both of them holding on to each other now. “If you promise to not leave me like that again, I’ll leave the firm today, come home with you.”

Aaron leaned forward, catching Roberts lips in a kiss, both of them smirking into it, neither of them wanting to break apart, but they did.

“I promise.”


End file.
